itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Edmyn Tully
Edmyn Tully '''is the current Lord Paramount of the Riverlands and Trident, and is the head of House Tully. Appearance Brown and red of hair, and eyes of blue describe Lord Edmyn as it does his ancestors. His face is lined in a sternness, hinting at a deep anger, giving him an intensity even when his demeanor calms. He stands at 6 feet tall and is of a slender build due to his penchant for weapons training. He is beautiful. History Edmyn of House Tully was born to Lord Hoster Tully 300 AC d. 371 AC and Lady Donella Tully née Vance 332 AC d. 368 AC during the 5th moon, in the year 349 of Aegon’s Conquest. He was a strong and healthy infant, one that the septas assured the demanding Lord Paramount would see days beyond childhood. With the events preceding his birth overshadowing much of his own life, Lord Hoster Tully was not one to trust the tutelage and fostering of his offspring to another house. The Lord Paramount’s disposition was that of the river through the seasons, calm, serene, and paced with a seeming predictability in one moment, but prone to swell and erupt with violent disregard for everything around it in another. From early on, it was clear that young Edmyn’s current flowed like that of his father’s. Unwavering and demanding were the expectations upon Edmyn. Fortunately for both lord and heir, from the moment weapons of combat and war were first placed place within his grip, Edmyn Tully proved to be a natural at dealing out pain and punishment to the knights in charge of his training. Whether it were swords, both great and long, the bow and arrow, the axe, lance, dagger, or whatever else Lord Hoster’s master-at-arms could put in Edmyn’s hands, he displayed an impressive natural ability Adept. When it was deemed acceptable by the Lord Paramount, Edmyn went to squire for his uncle Robb Tully, a seasoned Riverland knight and the youngest son of the previous lord, Edmure Tully. In 366 AC, a man grown though not yet knighted, Edmyn and his uncle traveled without leave to King’s Landing to join with the royal army. Riverland knight and squire sailed to Redstone as part of the royal relief force. It was not long into the land battle before Edmyn was forced to wield sword and scutum and helped lead a charge. Upon their return, victorious, a newly knighted Edmyn and his beloved uncle Robb, are greeted by a cold and seething Lord Hoster. The Lord Paramount, in his anger that his heir was taken off to a war his house was not called upon to wage, banishes his brother Robb to the Night’s Watch. For his son’s disobedience, Lord Hoster never again spoke a word to his heir. Despite the gulf of animosity between him and the elderly Lord Hoster, Edmyn was now knighted and placed in the position of leading the Riverland fighting forces should conflict arise. While peacetime is normally not the trial or tribulation during which one would display their leadership skills, men from all over the Riverlands recognized in Edmyn the unnerving similarities between him and the Lord Paramount, his thoughtfulness in training and placing value on morale, and would seek service beneath the Heir to Riverrun. During the years following his uncle’s punishment and the unspoken ascent that was his tightening rule of the Riverlands, Edmyn saw the death of his mother, and met, courted, and wed Lady Dessa of House Deddings. In 371 AC, Lord Hoster passed of old age, and Lady Dessa, while carrying Edmyn’s child in her womb, died unexpectedly in the same moon. Like the unpredictability of a far away rain turning the peaceful river into a vengeful god, Edmyn of House Tully, Lord Paramount of the Riverlands rules what is his with both a grief-stricken numbness and a quick and indiscriminate rage. Timeline '''349 AC: Edmyn is born to Lord Hoster and Lady Donella. 357 AC: Brynden and Bethany, twins, are born to Lord Hoster and Lady Donella. 363 AC: Young Edmyn goes to squire for his uncle Robb Tully. 366 AC: Edmyn is knighted by his uncle following The Slaughter of the Rocks. 367 AC: For taking his heir into war, Lord Hoster sentences his brother Robb to the Night’s Watch. 368 AC: Lady Donella passes. 370 AC: Edmyn courts Lady Dessa of House Dedding and she agrees to marry the Heir to Riverrun. 371 AC: Lord Hoster dies. 371 AC: Within a moon of Lord Hoster’s death, Lady Dessa, with child, also dies. Recent Events 380 AC Family Edmure Tully (b. 270 AC – 325 AC) m. Roslin Tully née Frey (b. 283 AC – 344 AC) * Hoster Tully (b. 300 AC – 371 AC) * m. Donella Tully née Vance (b. 332 AC – 368 AC) ** Edmyn Tully (b. 349) ** m. Dessa Tully née Deddings (b. 350 AC – 371 AC) ** Brynden Tully (b. 361 AC) ** Bethany Tully b. (361 AC) * Carla Tully (b. 306 AC –375 AC) * Robb Tully (b. 315 AC) * m. Alyce Darry (321 AC - 378 AC) ** Willem Tully (b. 337 AC - 368 AC) ** Owen Tully (b. 341 AC) ** Kermit Tully (b. 346 AC - 368 AC) ** Grover Tully (b. 352 AC) Category:Riverlander Category:House Tully